


The Dead and the Faithful Betrayer

by zicrotch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scars don't heal with time. Levi knows it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead and the Faithful Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Tumblr again, so I decided to write something short, but it's actually become longer than expected?? This is a bit depressing at first, and then even more depressing, and then you'll want to kill me, but it's not that bad okay? Stay strong!

It’s been a year. Erwin has died and Levi’s left alone, only by himself. Some young, unexperienced, but above all, arrogant self-promoted commander has taken over the forces. At nights like this one, when he can’t sleep at all for some unknown, frustrating reason, Levi remembers how much he hates that man from the bottom of his heart. He’s got a big mouth for someone who’s never been outside the walls in his entire life. _Just what does the Military Police think?_   Levi wonders. Letting someone like that lead the Survey Corps is outrageous. Sometimes he wants to understand them, but the more he tries to figure out their moves, the more he ends up being simply furious.

But then again, it’s not like Commander Knows-It-All or anyone else has to go outside the walls anyway. It’s useless to waste his energy to think about such things as the world outside. He won’t be scared of being a meal anymore. He won’t need to prepare himself for seeing people being eaten. Those times are over.  And it’s all thanks to _him_.

He closes his eyes and keeps them shut. “ _For fuck’s sake, Erwin.”_ He murmurs in the dark. He finds it incredibly hard to swallow. And he doesn't particularly want to. He doesn’t want to taste anymore. He doesn’t want to hear, he doesn’t want to see. He doesn't want to _feel_. He wouldn't mind even if all his senses faded or were completely destroyed.

He does want them to be destroyed.

He turns to his side and tries to shut his thoughts outside, but they just won’t let him sleep. Being haunted by his thoughts is undoubtedly worse than being haunted by titans, but those creatures are becoming something like urban legends these days. If someone mentions them, people just laugh them off. _“Titans? Breaking the wall? Don’t make me laugh.”_ They say. Is it some natural human behaviour? Are they trying to ignore the ugly past? Are they just stupid? Levi doesn’t know. All he knows is that they are all, without an exception, ridiculous. Especially that stinky bastard, calling himself _‘The Ultimate Commander’_ , or something like that; Levi doesn’t really bother listening to him. And what drives him mad the most is the fact that he is being admired, praised and honoured. If anyone ever deserves that, it could only be…

_“Erwin…”_ He chokes back his tears. He’s never been sensitive. Emotions are of no use. He is well aware, he’s had several arguments about this with himself; he knows it all, too well. Still, he can’t get away. It’s not like he’s not over Erwin’s death, but his absence makes him feel empty.

Is it because he was always by Erwin’s side? Is it because the time they shared was hard?

What was Erwin to him, anyway?

The first word that comes to Levi’s mind is _shelter_. That’s right; the two of them were invincible together. But it was more than a battlefield relationship. They were more than comrades, much more than a commander and his best soldier. It wasn't romantic either, it’s nothing like that. It was stronger than romance and lust, which Levi finds disgustingly filthy and superficial. Erwin was much, much more precious. He was Levi’s whole world. His trust was only Erwin’s. The only truth was spoken by Erwin. Erwin was _justice._ But he had a cruel side. He knew exactly that he can control Levi in every way possible, and sometimes he would give that sassy, or more like nasty look. It made Levi feel surprisingly uncomfortable, but he never mentioned it. It wasn’t unbearable, and who is Levi to complain? Erwin saved him from a pointless life, treated him equally, and, even though he was never told this, he knows that Erwin actually came to like him as a person. That was a big deal, since Erwin never showed affection towards anyone, but him. It was rare, and mostly only at times when no one else was around, but it was truly enough. Erwin gave him more than he deserved. In exchange, Levi became Erwin’s strength and pride.

It should have stayed like that. But Erwin _had to_ be stubborn, and he _had to_ go wandering outside the walls only by himself. The first time he went alone – and alone means without Levi, because Erwin belongs to Levi, and one else; – he lost his arm. The second time was fatal. If only Levi had been there.

_“No…_ ” Levi covers his face with his hand, while he grabs the blanket with the other one, slowly pulling it closer. He’s glad he hasn’t seen Erwin die. It’s all good. He’s going to be fine the next morning. It’s always like that. And that’s how it should be.

Still, working under Erwin’s replacement feels like betrayal. He knows it can’t go on like this forever. That man has a selfish motive. He’s weak in heart and his mentality is wicked. He is not worthy of Levi’s strength. But then again, it’s not like his strength has been needed lately. Nobody needs ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ anymore.

_I am useless without you._

With that thought, and a final deep sigh, he turns to his back again. He needs sleep. He’s terribly exhausted and worn out. Though, he doesn’t really want to wake up. There’s no need for him to wake up again. He doesn’t feel sorry for himself and he’s not depressed either, but if you think logically, his presence doesn’t change much in this world. Furthermore, other than his squad, no one talks to him with respect. But, that’s just some minor detail from his boring, despicable life.

It’s right after he finally falls asleep that someone calls his name.

“Levi…”

_Damn, -_ He thinks – _I told them not to disturb me when I’m sleeping._

Before he could tell the owner of the voice to get out, his name is being called once again.

“Levi.”

This time, the voice is louder and determined. It’s got that strange, almost forgotten commanding tone, which Levi used to follow like a rule. It is familiar, oh, awfully familiar, and this voice gives him a shiver, turning him speechless. His eyes widen as he finally manages to sit up on his bed.

Their eyes meet, and in that very moment, Levi’s heart skips a beat.

“You…” He grabs the cover with both of his hands as the realization hits him. He throws the blanket away, and suddenly the blood in his veins starts boiling. Anger, fear, joy. Levi moves, he wants to run, to fly, because it’s _him_ , he’s here, and he doesn’t want him to disappear again. He runs to him, nails digging into the tall male’s dirty shirt _._

_Is he a ghost? A zombie? What kind of sorcery is this?_

Hell, he doesn’t care; he doesn’t care even if he’s a demon from the underworld, or just a vision in his crazy-gone mind. It’s _Erwin._ It’s him, and it’s more than enough. He’s come back. He’s come back for him, for humanity. Levi never gave up on him, he was certain that this world still needs Erwin, and now he’s back, and he’s grateful for that. God, he’s really, _really_ grateful.

Erwin looks down at him, guilt showing on his pale face. His hair is long and messy; there are numerous scars on both of his cheeks, eyes tired. He looks terrible, and Levi doesn’t know if he wants to laugh at the pitiful man or cry a river of thankful tears. There’s no need for him to say a word; Erwin wraps him in a tight hug. _The hand_ wrapped around his small figure makes him feel at home.

Levi doesn’t need anyone else. He’s whole now. He’s found his strength again.

In the bittersweet melancholic atmosphere, Erwin pulls away, just a bit. He wants to say something, and Levi listens, eyes fixed on Erwin’s lips, prepared to hear his words and read his mouth in the same time, just in case.

“We’ve still got plenty to do.” He says, confident, his arm never leaving Levi’s body.

There’s some silence, then there’s a nod, and finally, there is Levi burying his face in Erwin’s chest again.

“Roger.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in ERURI hell.


End file.
